El adios de Shampoo
by rey0505
Summary: Shampoo decide regresar a China por no tener el amor de Ranma. ¿Cómo reaccionara el muchachomuchacha con esta noticia? Averigualo en este documento.
1. Chapter 1

**El adiós de Shampoo**

Capitulo 1:

Era medio día en la ciudad de Nerima, todo era muy normal para esa hora en el colegio Furinkan, los muchachos poniendo atención a un maestro que se encontraba dando una clase de matemáticas hasta que oyó unos estruendosos ronquidos proviniendo de la parte trasera del salón:

Profesor: Espero que este descansado señor Saotome.

Ranma: ¿Qué paso? - el joven abre los ojos y se encuentra con un rostro con un par de anteojos gruesos - AAA, este señor… yo estaba… estaba…

Profesor: Lo espero después de clases, de todas formas iba a pedirle a alguien de ustedes que me ayudara - el profesor regreso al frene para continuar la clase.

Ranma: Me lleva, hoy me había invitado Ukyo a comer. Akane, Akane - el muchacho le comienza a aventar papelitos a su prometida que se encontraba a su lado muy atenta a la clase.

Akane: ¿Qué demonios quieres Ranma? ¿Otro castigo?

Ranma: No tonta, te quería pedir que después de clases pasaras con Ukyo a decirle que llegare un poco tarde, ¿te importa?

Akane: No, yo paso pero cállate o nos van a regañar.

Profesor: Señorita Tendo, ¿quiere acompañar a Saotome en el castigo?

Akane: No señor, lo siento mucho.

Profesor. Eso espero.

Las clases ya habían terminado pero Ranma seguía en el aula de clases ya que el profesor necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara a llevar unas cuantas cajas llenas de libros a la dirección pero con el pretexto del castigo dejo al joven todo el trabajo.

Mientras que Ranma cargaba cajas y maldecía al maestro, Akane estaba llegando al restaurante de Ukyo.

Akane - Hola Ukyo

Ukyo- ¿Akane? Que sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Akane: Ranma me pidió que viniera y te dijera que el profesor lo había castigado entonces que llegaría un poco tarde. Eso es todo.

Ukyo: A muchas gracias, ¿oye no quieres quedarte a comer?

Akane: Me encantaría, pero Kasumi me pidió que fuera a ayudarle a preparar la cena de hoy.

Ukyo: A está bien, cuando gustes ven a darte una vuelta te haré un descuento del 10.

Akane: Que amable (Maldita cocinera coda), pero tal vez en otra ocasión. Nos vemos Ukyo.

Ukyo: Adiós.

La joven de cabello azul salió del lugar mientras la trabajadora muchacha se encargaba de preparar todo para la comida de Ranma, que probablemente no se llenaría como siempre.

Ukyo: Ya veo porque Ranma decidió venir a comer el día de hoy, si al rato tendrá que soportar el sazón de Akane no lo culpo de querer quedar satisfecho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma: Esta es la última caja señor.

Profesor: Muy bien Ranma, creo que ya eres libre.

Ranma: Gracias señor.

El muchacho se alejo corriendo hacia la cocina de Ukyo donde lo esperaba con una gran cantidad de comida lista para el apetito feroz de su amigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en algún lugar cercano, un pequeño puerquito negro con un paliacate atado al cuello y cargando una gran maleta se encontraba vagando cerca de una tina de agua caliente.

P-chan: Wi wi wi

El cerdito se arrojo al agua convirtiéndose en un muchacho.

Ryoga: Uff, que bueno que halle este baño público, ya habían pasado tres días que no me había podido transformar por esa estúpida lluvia que encontré en ese desierto, solo me puedo preguntar ¿cómo llegue ese desierto si quería llegar a China?

Una chica de cabello morado desnuda con una toalla atada a su cuerpo abre una puerta que se encontraba al lado de la tina.

Shampoo: AAAAAA, ¿Ryoga? ¿Qué demonios haces en mi baño?

Ryoga: ¿Tu baño? Para tú información este es un baño público.

Shampoo: No amigo, este es el baño de mi casa, si quieres pregúntale a mi abuela que se encuentra aquí afuera.

Ryoga: ¿Tu abuela? - dijo dandose cuenta que la joven tenía razón por error se encontraba de nuevo en Nerima. - Lo siento mucho Shampoo sabes que soy un poco despistado.

Shampoo: Si Ryoga, lo sé bien. Ahora te importaría vestirte y salir para que pueda bañarme, para tu información tengo prisa.

Ryoga: Claro.

La muchacho no salió solo se volteo para no ver al joven vestirse en su ropa clásica que traía en su gran maleta.

Ryoga: ¿Y se puede saber porque tienes tanta prisa?

Shampoo: Voy a volver a China.

Ryoga: ¿A si? ¿De vacaciones, visita familiar?

Shampoo: No, creo que tendré que resignarme al amor de Ranma y mi abuela y yo hemos decidido volver a nuestro pueblo.

Ryoga: ¿Es enserio?

Shampoo: Aja, por lástima, por mi me quedaría a vivir aquí para siempre.

Ryoga: Si, se te va a extrañar. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a despedirte de Ranma?

Shampoo: No creo que pueda con su noviecita viéndome.

Ryoga: Es que te quería pedir de favor que me llevaras a la casa de los Tendo ya que conociéndome me voy a perder.

Shampoo: No lo dudo ni tantito, está bien. Espérame aquí afuera y te llevo.

Ryoga: Muchas gracias.

Shampoo: Ahora ¡salte!

El muchacho un poco asustado salió corriendo del baño.

Shampoo: Ese chico tiene graves problemas, pero tiene un gran corazón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukyo: Espero que este nuevo platillo le agrade a Ranma.

Ranma: Hola Ukyo, siento llegar tarde pero...

Ukyo: Si, no te apures Akane vino a decirme que estabas castigado. ¿Quieres que te sirva?

Ranma: Gracias Ukyo, estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ukyo: Como lo imagine, toma comienza con este fideo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo todo se encontraba en paz sin Ranma y Akane discutiendo o el maestro Happosai saltando por todos lados, el dueño de la casa se encontraba leyendo el periódico, un panda se encontraba jugando con una pelota gigante en el patio, Nabiki se encontraba en su habitación viendo revistas y finalmente, Akane y Kasumi se encontraban preparando una pasta que le gustaba mucho a Ranma, solamente que su prometida nunca había metido mano en la receta así que no había garantía para que esta vez le agradara la comida al joven.

En el momento que Akane se encontraba partiendo unos tomates sintió que alguien que no era parte de la familia se encontraba rondando por la casa y se dirigía a la cocina, se paro junto a la puerta y cuando el extraño ingreso soltó un golpe que dejo en el sueño al desconocido invitado.

Akane: ¿Ryoga? Lo siento, como entraste para que no se oyera la campana. Lo siento mucho.

Al oír el fuerte golpe el padre de las muchachas se asomo por la puerta:

Soun: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Nabiki siguió saliendo detrás de su padre:

Nabiki: ¿Todo está bien?

Después un panda se asomo detrás de él:

Panda: ¿Booor?

Akane: Si, solo golpee a Ryoga por error.

Soun: A es Ryoga - dijo sin preocupación y regreso a sus cosas.

Nabiki: Seguro quería regresar a China y termino aquí.

Panda: Brrrrr - dijo mientras regresaba al parque rebotando en su pelota.

En eso Ryoga despertó.

Ryoga un poco atontado: Lo siento Akane, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba buscando la cocina. Oye, ¿se encuentra Ranma?

Akane: ¿Quieres volver a pelear con el?

Ryoga: No, esta vez no lo busco yo - dijo confundiendo a su amada secreta.

Akane: Entonces ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Ryoga: Bueno, es que yo si vine a buscarlo, peor no para mi, pero… Bueno, ¿está Ranma?

Akane un poco confundida: No, fue a comer a casa de Ukyo - dijo con un todo un poco de celos, aunque no muy notorio.

Ryoga: Lástima, buneo, gracias Akane.

Ryoga se estaba dando la vuelta como para marcharse cuando recordó algo y volteo de nuevo hacia su amiga.

Ryoga: Akane, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Akane: Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Ryoga: ¿Me llevas a la puerta de la casa? - dijo sacando la lengua

Akane con una gota enorme en la cabeza: Claro, yo te llevo.

Ambos caminaron un par de metros a la puerta de entrada donde Akane observo a donde se dirigía y pudo ver a Shampoo en su bicicleta esperando a Ryoga.

Akane: (Que tramaran estos)

Ryoga: Está en casa de Ukyo.

Shampoo: Que lástima, yo creo que ya debo de irme, mi abuela me esta esperando en el aeropuerto.

Ryoga: Quieres que le diga algo a Ranma.

Shampoo: Solo entrégale esta carta por favor. - La joven le entrego un sobre color de rosa.

Ryoga: Con gusto.

Shampoo: Bueno, si alguna vez pasas por China (o más bien llegas por error) me daría gusto volver a verte.

Ryoga: Igual, fue un placer conocerte (aunque estés tan loca).

Se dieron un tierno abrazo y Shampoo salio volando en la bicicleta con la que acostumbraba atropellar a todos.

Akane: ¿Qué paso?

Ryoga: Nada, Shampoo me pidió que buscara a Ranma para despedirse de él.

Akane: ¿Despedirse? ¿A dónde va?

Ryoga: De regreso a China, dice que ya se resigno a perder a Ranma.

Akane: Esto me parece más que nada una trampa.

Ryoga: Discúlpame Akane, peor creo que esta vez la chinita fue sincera.

Akane: Si tu lo dices… Oye, ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar?

Ryoga: Me encantaría, ¿no sería molestia?

Akane: Para nada, seguro a Ranma le gustará verte, aparte podrás entregarle la carta de Shampoo.

Ryoga: Si, yo también tengo ganas de saludarlo.

Akane: Bueno, pasa por favor, si quieres acompáñame a mi habitación, tengo tarea que hacer pero pues tu puedes ponerte a leer, o si quieres puedes tomar un baño.

Ryoga: Muchas gracias Akane, pero si quieres te ayudo con tu tarea aunque a decir verdad no creo poder hacer mucho.

Akane: No te apures, con estar allí me ayudarás.

Ryoga se sonrojo: Bueno, pues vayamos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma en la barra de Ukyo con el estómago a reventar: Ukyo, de verdad te esmeraste, fue muy agradable.

Ukyo: Ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir.

Ranma: Ya se, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar a la casa, no creo que les importe. Además ya no te pueden poner a cocinar ya que todo esta preparado.

Ukyo: A sería lindo acompañarte a tu casa, solo déjame guardar todo.

Ranma: Claro, no hay prisa. Además no puedo moverme de lo lleno que estoy.

Ukyo: Lo creo, comiste por 3 horas.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Media ora después en la casa Tendo todos estaban alrededor de la mesa esperando a que Kasumi les sirviera.

Ranma: Ya llegue. - al llegar al comedor continuó - Hoy vino Ukyo a cenar.

Soun: Hola Ukyo, bienvenida.

Genma ya regresado a su estado normal: ¿Cómo has estado?

Ukyo: Muy bien, gracias.

Nabiki: Si hubiera sabido que venias hubiera invitado unos amigos para que probaran tus deliciosos platillos.

Ukyo: Ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes ir al restaurante, toda la familia tiene el 10 de descuento.

Nabiki: Gracias, pero prefiero comprar cosas y que cocine mi hermana a gastar jens en comida

Ukyo un poco molesta: Bueno, tú sabrás.

Ranma que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo-enemigo: ¿Qué hace el aquí?

Akane: Hay Ranma, eres un grosero, Ryoga con tantas ganas de verte y tu te portas de esa manera.

Ryoga: No te apures Akane, no se puede tratar con tipos como el.

Ranma: Bueno - como vio a Akane volteada movió los labios "diciendo P-chan" - ¿A dónde querías ir que terminaste por estos rumbos?

Ryoga: Te aseguro que no quieres saberlo, pero toma, te lo manda Shampoo.

Ukyo celosa: ¿Shampoo? ¿Y ese milagro que no vino ella misma a entregárselo?

Ryoga: Es que se fue a vivir a China y salían hoy en la tarde. Venimos a buscarte pero no estabas.

Soun: Lastima, voy a extrañar a esa muchacha por aquí.

Genma: Si, era la única prometida de Ranma a la que la viéndola no me hacia sentir mal por embarcar a mi hijo a casarse.

Soun: Es decir, ¿qué al ver a mi hija siente lástima?

Genma: Claro que no, ya que ella fue un matrimonio arreglado con mas de un favor, no solo con una comida o algo así.

Ukyo: ¿O sea qué conmigo si?

Genma: Ehhh yo.

En eso una cubetaza de agua fría cayó sobre él.

Panda: ¿Boor?

Ranma: Lo siento, está es la primera vez que lo hago por tu bien.

El panda enojado toma un vaso con agua y se lo arroja convirtiéndolo en mujer.

Ranma: ¿Qué te pasa? Ni por ayudarte me lo agradeces.

Akane: Bueno, volviendo a lo de Shampoo será extraño no tenerla por aquí todo el día.

Happosai que apareció al lado de ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta haciendo que todos asustados se hicieran para atrás: Shi, shi, shi, extrañare a la linda Shampoo.

Soun: Maestro, ¿por qué no puede entrar como la gente decente, por la puerta?

Happosai: Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar.

Kasumi: La cena está lista. - dijo mientras traía muchas bandejas. - Hoy tenemos muchos invitados.

Después de la cena Ryoga iba a acompañar a Ukyo a su casa pero por el bien de "P-chan", Ranma decidió ir también.

Cuando estaban por regresar a la casa Tendo, Ranma le pregunto si tenía donde quedarse esa noche, Ryoga respondió negativamente y sin pensarlo el joven amado por la mitad de Nerima y amado por la otra mitad empujo a Ryoga al río helado convirtiéndolo en puerco.

Al salir el pobre puerquito negro, Ranma lo tomo del paliacate y lo llevo a casa donde Akane se puso feliz por verlo y se fue acostar con el como era costumbre.

Mientras tanto, Ranma en su habitación leía la carta de Shampoo que decía:

_Querido Ranma:_

_Siento no haberme podido despedir de ti como se debe, pero mi barco zarpaba temprano y mi abuela no quería perderlo, por eso no te pude ver._

_Solo quería decirte que eres una persona muy especial a la que no olvidare nunca y espero poder volver a verte. Te deseo que seas feliz con la prometida que escojas, ya que tienes una menos de que preocuparte._

_Te Amo_

_Shampoo_

Ranma creía que cuando una de sus prometidas lo dejara de atormentar sería feliz, pero nunca creyó que la primera en retirarse sería Shampoo.

Ranma: ¿Por qué no fue Kodashi o hasta Ukyo, pero por qué Shampoo?

El joven no sabía ni porque había dicho eso, pero era lo que sentía. Si alguien le podía hacer sentir algo además de Akane, esa era Shampoo, peor por tantas cosas nunca había podido pensar en cuanto la extrañaría.

Ranma: Bueno, pero la vida sigue, además estaba demasiado loca.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que el restaurante de Shampoo y Cologne había sido cerrado, en ese tiempo pasaron muchas aventuras que no se contarán en esta ocasión. Mousse como era de esperarse, siguió a la Shampoo de regreso a China; Ryoga había partido hacia tres meses a entrenar a las montañas, aunque en realidad terminó entrenando en la playa. La salida del restaurante de Shampoo había dado muchos clientes mas a Ukyo por lo que contrato a Kasumi para que la ayudara en la mañana mientras iba a estudiar. Akane seguía peleando con su prometido cada vez que podía mientras entrenaba en el Dojo, y Ranma estaba tranquilo, demasiado según todos, a nadie engañaba, sabían que le pasaba algo, pero el no lo admitía.

Akane de camino al colegio: Ranma, ¿ya me vas a decir que te tiene así?

Ranma: Ya te lo dije Akane, no tengo nada.

Akane: No te voy a creer Ranma Saotome, se que tienes algo y lo dirás tarde o temprano.

En ese momento, un gato blanco muy parecido al Shampoo transformada paso frente a los muchachos. Ranma salió corriendo a alcanzarlo y tomarlo por el lomo.

Akane: ¿Por qué agarras a ese gato? No, mejor ¿desde cuanto te gustan los gatos?

Ranma no le puso atención y salió corriendo a buscar agua caliente, la encontró en un pequeño restaurante cruzando la calle y se la arrojo al gato.

Ranma: Shampoo, por favor dime que eres tú.

El gato comenzó a arañar a Ranma sin haberse transformado en una chica.

Ranma con ojos saltones: AAAA, un gato de verdad.

Sin meditarlo Ranma salió corriendo y se coloco detrás de Akane muy asustado por el gato.

Akane: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Ranma: Nada, yo creo que alguien me hecho un maleficio para tomar todos los gatos blancos y luego salir corriendo.

Akane: Eso me suena a Shampoo.

Ranma: ¿Shampoo dónde?

Akane: Con que es eso.

Ranma: ¿Eso qué?

Akane un poco triste: Nada Ranma, olvidalo.

En eso se encontraron con un viejo conocido que no habían visto en unos cuantos meses.

Akane: Ryoga, ¿cómo estas?

Ryoga: Hola Akane, ¿muy bien y tú?

Akane: Muy bien también.

Ryoga: ¿Y ese milagro que no hablas Ranma?

Ranma despertó mientras soñaba despierto: ¿Qué paso? A Ryoga, que gusto verte.

Ryoga y Akane: ¿Gusto?

Ryoga: Te sientes mal Ranma, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Ranma: A decir verdad, si. ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Ryoga: Por supuesto, ¿nos disculpas Akane?

Akane: Claro, a ver si a ti te dice que le ocurre.

Ambos muchachos continuaron caminando hacia el lado contrario que Akane.

Ryoga: ¿Qué te pasa Ranma?

Ranma: Respóndeme esta pregunta Ryoga, si Akane se fuera a vivir, no se, a China, ¿la seguirías?

Ryoga: ¿Qué pregunta tan extraña?

Ranma: ¿Si o no?

Ryoga: Pues yo, a decir verdad, si Ranma, si la seguiría.

Ranma: Como lo imagine.

Ryoga: Ahora me toca preguntar a mí, ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta? - en ese momento al despistado muchacho le llego la respuesta. - ¿Lo preguntas por Shampoo? ¿Quieres ir a buscarla?

Ranma: No lo se, la verdad es que la extraño mucho pero no quiero herir a Akane.

Ryoga: Eso es cierto, que suerte que no tengo ninguna prometida, y menos 4.

Ranma: No me ayudes.

Ryoga: Bueno, si quieres ir a China, y te agrada, yo puedo acompañarte.

Ranma: ¿En serio?

Ryoga: Por supuesto, para eso somos los amigos-enemigos, para apoyarnos en las malas y golpearnos en las buenas. Solo piénsalo bien.

Ranma: Sabes que yo no tengo ese don, así que acompáñame por mis cosas y de inmediato partimos.

Ryoga: Ranma, ¿estas seguro?

Ranma: Si, vamos corriendo a la casa.

Solamente pasaron, Ranma no tuvo tiempo de dar explicaciones, tomo sus cosas y dejo una nota en la cocina, ya que Kasumi se encontraba platicando con el Doctor Tofu en ese momento.

Ryoga camino a las afueras de la ciudad: Bueno Ranma, como piensas atravesar el mar si no tenemos dinero.

Ranma: No te apures por eso, tengo un plan, aparte tú de que te preocupas P-Chan.

Ryoga: No vas a hacer lo que esto pensando, ¿o si?

Ranma: Cuando lleguemos al mar lo verás.

Akane: Ya llegue. ¿Ranma está aquí?

Kasumi: Lo siento hermana, pero se fue de viaje.

Akane: ¿Cómo lo sabes a dónde?

En eso pudo escuchar los gritos de Genma.

Genma: Ese infeliz, prefirió ir a buscar la cura del manantial con ese maldito Ryoga que con su padre que ha hecho tanto por el.

Al entrar Akane a la sala donde se encontraba vio como su padre le arrojo agua helada a su amigo.

Soun: Lo siento amigo, pero estabas diciendo demasiadas tonterías.

El panda saco una tabla con un letrero que decía: "Gracias, lo necesitaba"

Akane: ¿A dónde fue Ranma?

Soun: A China en busca de la cura de su mal.

Akane: A bueno. (No lo creo, seguro fue a buscar a esa !.- de Shampoo) Yo creo que hoy no voy a cenar, voy a mi habitación.

Pasaron tres días en los que la familia no supo nada de Ranma, poniendo muy triste a su prometida #1.

Mientras tanto en un lugar cerca de la bahía, una joven pelirroja con su puerquito estaban buscando un barco para llegar a China.

Ranma con el escote mas pronunciado que consiguió: Hola señor, ¿usted es capitán del barco?

Capitán: Si jovencita. - respondió sin siquiera voltear a ver su cara porque no podía sacar los ojos del pecho de la chica. - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ranma: Hay mire, es que mi puerquito esta muy enfermo. - En eso enseño a P-Chan entre sus manos fingiendo agonía. - Y la única cura se encuentra en China, pero no tengo dinero, ¿usted podría ayudarme? - dijo mientras se movía muy seductoramente.

Capitán: Claro jovencita, tome su boleto. - Saco de su bolso un boleto con letras japonesas y se lo entrego sin mover la vista de donde se encontraba.

Ranma: Hay gracias señor, es una maravilla de persona. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin parpadear subió al barco a buscar su camarote.

Al llegar, Ryoga se metió a la regadera para volver a su forma normal.

Ryoga: Ya vi porque tienes tantos problemas, eres igual de zorra de mujer que de hombre.

Ranma: Cállate - dijo antes de convertirse en hombre. - Bueno, para salir por comida me transformare mientras tú te escondes aquí.

Ryoga: ¿Y porqué no voy yo por la comida y tu te escondes?

Ranma: Porque tu eres el puerquito enfermo de una bella pelirroja.

Ryoga sin poder responder solo se recostó en la cama sin decir nada.

No hubo problemas en el barco, llegaron a China y todo quedo perfectamente en paz, como si en verdad una sensual chica y su enfermo puerco hubieran estado allí todo el tiempo.

Al desembarcar en tierras Chinas, no hubo mas remedio que comenzar la búsqueda de Shampoo y de paso si encontraban los pozos encantados de Yusenkio.

Pasaron muchos días sin respuesta hasta que Ranma reconoció la villa que se encontraba frente a él.

Ranma: ¡Esa es la aldea de las amazonas, allí debe de encontrarse Shampoo!

Muy feliz iba a empezar a correr hacia allá cuando Ryoga lo detuvo.

Ryoga: Dos cosas, una, ¿qué le vas a decir a Shampoo? Y dos, recuerda que no puedes enfrentarte a nadie de ellas o tendrás mas prometidas de lo normal.

Ranma: Eso es cierto, y pues no se, lo que se me ocurra.

Ryoga: Bueno Ranma, te deseo suerte.

Así los dos viajeros continuaron con paso firme su camino a encontrar a la chinita con cabellos morados.


End file.
